Barthelemy Beaumont
Barthelemy, a character in The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir series, is Bertrand and Maxwell Beaumont's father. Although he is first mentioned in The Royal Romance, Book 1, Chapter 15, he is first seen in The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 10. Appearance Barthelemy has gray eyes, gray-brown short hair, and tan skin. He is clean-shaven and wears a gray dress shirt, dark gray tie, camel brown sweater vest, and dark blue blazer. Personality Barthelemy appears cordial but aloof. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 15: The Brothers Beaumont (Mentioned; Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood (Mentioned; Determinant) Book 3 * The Royal Holiday * The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 10: The Beaumont Bachelor Bash * Chapter 11: The Prodigal Father * Chapter 12: To Love and to Cherish * Chapter 13: Spreading the Word * Chapter 14: The Announcement * Chapter 15: Apple in the Oven * Chapter 16: Great Expectations * Chapter 17: Hot Off the Press * Chapter 18: The Last Apple Ball * Chapter 19: Truth and Lies Book 2 * Chapter 3: Welcome to the World * Chapter 4: The Royal Tour * Chapter 5: Her Royal Highness Relationships Bertrand Beaumont Bertrand is Barthelemy's older son. According to Drake Walker, Barthelemy was used to winning, and instilled the sense of pride, duty, and reputation mostly to his heir, Bertrand. It made Drake feel almost-sorry for what Bertrand went through. Savannah Walker Beaumont Savannah becomes Barthelemy's daughter-in-law in The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 12. In Chapter 11, he tries to insert himself into her life, insisting on walking her down the aisle and taking over the menu at the rehearsal dinner. It takes Bertrand to put his foot down on her behalf to make his father step back. Bartie Beaumont Bartie is Barthelemy's grandson. Savannah named him after Barthelemy and her own father, the late Jackson Walker. Maxwell Beaumont Maxwell is Barthelemy's younger son. It is mentioned they didn't have a close relationship. Barthelemy always criticized Maxwell for being overweight as a child. Your Character No matter whether you become his daughter-in-law by marrying Maxwell, Duchess of Valtoria, and/or Queen of Cordonia, he prides himself on the fact that his sons sponsored you and that you've proven yourself. If you do not choose to welcome him with open arms, he is taken aback. In Chapter 14, after you and your spouse make an announcement of your pregnancy to the press in Cordonia, he makes his appearance to the surprise of the reporters and takes their attention away from you. If Maxwell is your spouse, in Chapter 16, he offers you the chance to purchase a premium mobile for your nursery. Constantine In the past, Barthelemy was one of Constantine's trusted friends and vassals. Godfrey In the past, Barthelemy conferred with Godfrey about convincing King Constantine of their plans. Gallery Other Looks Young Barthelemy.jpg|In the past Miscellaneous Trivia * The surname Beaumont is of French origin and means "beautiful mountain". Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Parents Category:Nobility